Layang-layang
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: "Kita bisa melihat layang-layang terbang," Minato memutar-mutarkan layangannya di udara. "Bahkan angin yang berhembus pun dapat membuat rambut Uzumaki-san menari-nari di udara dengan indah," Minato melemparkan cengirannya ke arah Kushina, lagi. Dan, lagi-lagi Kushina memerah tanpa sadar. Dia segera melotot ke arah Minato. "K-Kau mengejek rambutku, ya!"/#ForMinaKushiChallengeTema27


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Layang-layang**

**by**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**

**#For MinaKushi challenge untuk tema No. 27 (Angin)**

**.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**.**

"Dasar kakek sialan!" Kushina Uzumaki mengumpat kesal. Wajahnya merengut tidak suka dan memerah menahan amarah yang tengah meluap-luap dalam dirinya. Ingin sekali dia membanting sesuatu saat ini juga.

"Cih! Beraninya kakek tua itu mengurungku di ruangan pengap dan menceramahiku habis-habisan! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau telingaku ini sangat sensitif kepada ceramahan?! Grrr! Kalau dia bukan Hokage, pasti sudah kucakar wajah keriputnya itu!" maki Kushina.

Oke, tampaknya gadis cilik nan ganas ini sedang kesal karena masalah sepeleh.

Sepeleh? Segera tarik kata-katamu kalau kau tidak ingin mendapatkan bogem mentah dari gadis Habanero ini. Dikurung selama 3 jam dalam suatu ruangan yang panas—ruangan Hokage, dan mendapatkan ceramah gratis dan panjang nan lebar dari sang Sandaime dan guru pembimbingnya bukanlah sesuatu yang sepeleh bagi Kushina Uzumaki. Ditambah lagi, gara-gara terlalu lama mendekam di ruangan Hokage, dia jadi tidak bisa makan ramen Ichiraku! Padahal hari ini paman Teuchi sedang diskon besar-besaran! Dan dengan sangat tragisnya, saat dia sampai di kedai ramen, paman Teuchi bilang kalau ramennya sudah habis!

Bisa terbayang bagaimana ekspresi Kushina saat itu?

"GRAAAAHHH! DASAR KAKEK BAU TANAH!" umpatnya sekali lagi. Dalam benaknya, dia bersumpah akan memasukan garam dan lada ke dalam minuman Hokage ketiga selama tujuh hari tujuh malam secara berturut-turut.

Dia memasukkan onigiri ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya dengan brutal dan menelannya dengan cepat. Rasa kesal masih tidak mau lenyap dalam hatinya sebelum dia bisa membalas Sandaime.

Poor Sandaime. Tampaknya Anda harus menyiapkan mental Anda untuk pembalasan dendam Kushina nanti.

Kushina menutup kotak bekalnya setelah sebelumnya menghabiskan isinya. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang ke arahnya dan menerbangkan rambutnya.

Dia berdecak kesal lalu menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Namun, dia harus kembali mengumpat dan memaki-maki angin yang tidak mau berhenti berhembus dan terus-menerus menerbangkan rambut merahnya.

"Arrghh!" Kushina menyampirkan rambutnya ke samping dengan kasar. Sial! Jepit rambutnya hilang saat berkelahi dengan anak-anak brengsek tadi! Pantas saja rambut depannya tidak mau diam.

Dia mengernyit aneh ketika merasakan rasa lengket di wajahnya.

Ah, bekas onigiri tadi.

Sialan! Kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali?!

Kembali menjerit kesal, Kushina memegangi sisi kepala kanan dan kirinya, dengan tujuan agar angin tidak menerbangkan rambutnya ke wajahnya lagi. Itu terasa gatal!

"Khh," Dia menggertakkan gigi.

Dia benci rambut merahnya. Dia ingin melenyapkan rambutnya, atau paling tidak memotongnya dan mengecat warnanya menjadi warna hitam.

Tapi...

"Tch," kembali berdecak, Kushina melepaskan cengkaramannya pada rambutnya, membiarkannya terbang diterpa angin musim panas. Saat ini dia sedang berada di sebuah padang rumput di pinggiran desa Konoha, yang sudah dianggap Kushina sebagai tempat pribadinya. Ketenangan di tempat ini selalu bisa meredakan amarah dan rasa kesepiannya.

Ya, dia memang dia memiliki teman, bahkan satu pun. Entah kenapa semua orang selalu menjauhinya dan memasang tampang takut ketika dia mendekati mereka.

Memang apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa mereka menjauhinya? Kenapa mereka selalu mengejeknya? Apa karena dia adalah orang asing? Kalau begitu, dia ingin kembali ke desanya!

Kushina memegangi perutnya. Semenjak dia menjadi Jinchuriki, dia selalu mendapatkan pengawasan ketat. Semua yang dia lakukan selalu diawasi dan selalu ketahuan kalau dia telah melakukan kesalahan. Seperti ketika dia membantai delapan anak laki-laki sekaligus tadi dan membuat kepala mereka semua berdarah.

"Mereka mengejekku! Apa aku salah kalau nyaris membunuh mereka?!" Kushina kembali mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Kemudian dia menunduk murung, "Apa kehidupanku akan selalu seperti ini? Aku merasa kesepian," gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat ucapan Mito, Istri dari Hokage pertama.

_"Hiasilah hidupmu dengan cinta. Maka kau tidak akan merasakan kesedihan lagi ketika menjadi Jinchuriki Kyubi"_

"Mito-sama, aku lupa bertanya padamu. Apa itu cinta? Di mana aku bisa menemukan benda itu?" gumam Kushina.

Jika saja dia tahu apa itu cinta, dia pasti akan langsung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan benda itu apapun caranya.

Tapi, sayangnya Kushina Uzumaki masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti apa itu cinta. Dia tidak bisa bertanya pada murid-murid di Akademi karena ketika dia mendekat, mereka langsung lari tebirit-birit.

SYUUUUHH!

Angin kembali berhembus kencang dan menerpa seluruh tubuh Kushina, membuat rambut merahnya kembali menari-nari di udara.

Dia membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar sebuah suara gemerisik. Belum sempat dia menoleh, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah patukan pada puncak kepalanya.

Tuk!

"Ittai-ttebane!" jeritnya. Dia segera memegangi puncak kepalanya yang habis di'patuk' oleh sesuatu.

Dia segera menoleh ke bawah untuk menemukan benda yang telah menyakitinya.

Dia mengernyitkan alis ketika mendapati sebuah layang-layang berwarna merah cerah tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

Segera memungutnya, Kushina memandangi layang-layang itu dengan heran.

"Layang-layang? Punya siapa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Uzumaki-san!"

Kushina segera tersentak mendengar seseorang menjeritkan namanya. Reflek, dia segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata sewarna dengan langit musim panas tengah berlarian ke arahnya.

Anak itu...

Minato Namikaze segera menghentikan larinya ketika merasa dirinya telah sampai di hadapan sang gadis berambut merah.

Kushina masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Minato menatap Kushina dengan raut wajah penuh rasa bersalah, "Gomen! Apa layanganku mengenaimu?" tanyanya, khawatir.

Kushina segera tersentak—seolah baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan dengan raut wajah galak, dia berkata, "Ya! Dan itu sakit sekali-ttebane!"

Mata Minato membulat mendengarnya, dia segera mendekati Kushina dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ma-Maaf! Ini salahku karena tidak berhati-hati menerbangkannya. Apakah di sini yang sakit?" tanya Minato seraya mengusap puncak kepala Kushina.

Kushina segera memerah dengan tindakan Minato yang tiba-tiba itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan-ttebane?!"

"Rasa sakit akan berkurang jika dielus seperti ini," jawab Minato. Kemudian dia menatap ke dalam mata Kushina, "apa masih sakit?"

"..." Kushina hanya terhenyak mendengarnya. Dia tanpa sadar membalas tatapan Minato yang menurutnya sangat teduh.

"Uzumaki-san?" panggil Minato.

"Eh?!" Kushina segera tersentak. Dia langsung menepis tangan Minato dari puncak kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Dengan pipi yang merona tipis, dia menjawab, "Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian mereka terdiam.

Minato yang terdiam sambil menatap wajah Kushina dengan tatapan aneh, dan Kushina yang terdiam sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar begini.

Angin kembali datang menerpa mereka dan menerbangkan rambut Kushina kembali, membuat gadis itu menggeram.

"Ck! Angin sialan!" jeritnya, lagi.

"Uzumaki-san tidak suka angin?" tanya Minato, menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya! Aku benci angin! Udara itu terus-menerus menerbangkan rambutku! Membuat wajahku gatal-gatal! Dan membuat rambut merahku melayang-layang di udara sehingga aku dijuluki Akai Chishiyo no Habanero! Membuatku terlihat bodoh dengan rambut merah ini!" desis Kushina.

"Begitu, kah? Tapi menurutku rambut Uzumaki-san sangat indah ketika tertiup angin. Warna merah yang berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari." ungkap Minato seraya tersenyum.

"A-Apa? Kau mengejekku, ya?!" Kushina langsung melotot ke arah Minato.

"Eh, tidak! Sungguh! Aku benar-benar menyukai rambut merah Uzumaki-san!" jelas Minato, panik.

"Be-Begitu?" Kushina langsung terdiam, terlihat sedang bergelut dalam pemikirannya tentang ucapan Minato barusan. Kemudian dia memalingkan muka dengan bunyi 'hm!'.

"Jangan harap aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah memuji rambutku!" ucapnya.

Minato hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Jangan tertawa-ttebane!"

"Maaf!"

Kushina menatap layang-layang merah yang ternyata masih berada di tangannya.

"Oh iya, ini." Kushina berjalan mendekati Minato. "Punyamu," dia menyodorkan layangan itu.

Minato segera menerimanya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf sekali lagi.

"Kau … Suka bermain layangan?" tanya Kushina, penasaran.

"Ah, guruku memberiku latihan untuk menerbangkan layang-layang. Katanya untuk melatih elemenku. Tapi, aku juga cukup menikmatinya," jawab Minato, tertawa kecil.

"Hmm ... Aku juga suka bermain layangan," ucap Kushina. Dia membalikkan badannya sehingga berdiri berdampingan dengan Minato. Kedua tangannya dia taruh di belakang tubuhnya.

Minato memiringkan kepalanya demi menatap Kushina dengan mata melebar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Uzumaki-san juga?" tanyanya.

Kushina mengangguk. Matanya menerawang ke arah kumpulan awan di langit musim panas. Terpaan angin yang bergerak lembut menerpa kulit keduanya, membawa kenyamanan tersendiri di antara mereka.

"Di desaku asalku, setiap hari aku selalu bermain layang-layang bersama teman-temanku. Meskipun kebanyakan temanku adalah laki-laki, aku tidak pernah merasa kekurangan kebahagiaan. Setiap hari kami tertawa bersama." Mata Kushina meredup. Dia menatap langit di atasnya dengan hampa.

"Berlarian, mendaki bukit, berenang, dan tertawa bersama..." lanjutnya, pelan.

Minato terdiam mendengarnya. Seolah mengerti perasaan Kushina, dia berkata, "Uzumaki-san, kau terlihat kesepian."

Kushina tersentak. Dia langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu menangkap kata-kata Minato.

"Tentu saja-ttebane!" Dia menoleh, menatap Minato dengan marah dan frustasi. "Aku tidak punya teman! Karena itu aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan seperti ini! Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Mereka selalu memasang wajah ketakutan seolah aku ini seorang monster! Dan semuanya memanggilku tomat dan memberiku julukan yang aneh-aneh! Itu karena aku adalah orang asing! Aku benci desa ini!" Kushina menundukkan wajahnya.

Bagus. Akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan segala bentuk keresahannya selama ini.

"Aku tidak begitu," Kushina kembali menoleh ke arah Minato. Violetnya terbelalak dengan rasa terpana ketika melihat senyuman lembut di bibir Minato.

"Menurutku, Uzumaki-san adalah gadis yang benar-benar unik. Kau kuat, baik fisik dan hatimu. Dan kau bukanlah orang asing. Kau adalah bagian dari Konoha. Keluarga kami," lanjut Minato.

Kushina semakin melebarkan matanya mendengar semua itu. Bibirnya bergetar, tak menyangka bahwa pria di depannya ini akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Namun, dia langsung mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kembali memalingkan muka dengan gaya arogan, dia berkata dengan ketus, "Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh-ttebane!"

"Eh? Apa kata-kataku tadi terdengar aneh?" tanya Minato, seraya memegangi dagunya seolah dia sedang berpikir apa yang aneh dari kata-katanya barusan.

"Ya, aneh. Kau bilang aku ini unik. Padahal tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku," jawab Kushina, terlihat ada rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Benarkah? Itu artinya aku ini orang pertama, 'kan?"

Minato memberikan Kushina cengiran hangatnya.

"Uhh..." Kushina menggumam tidak jelas melihatnya. Kemudian, dia memalingkan wajahnya seraya menahan rambut depannya yang tertiup angin agar tidak menutupi pandangannya. "Terserah kau sajalah," ucapnya.

Angin kembali berhembus kencang. Kushina mendudukkan dirinya di atas rerumputan yang menari-nari akibat terpaan angin. Sementara Minato menerbangkan layangan merahnya ke udara.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Menikmati apa yang tengah mereka rasakan saat ini.

Angin ...

Minato melirik Kushina melalui ekor matanya. Tampaknya gadis itu sangat menikmati angin yang menerpanya, bisa dilihat dari matanya yang terpejam dengan damai.

Bukankah barusan gadis itu bilang sangat membenci angin? Lalu, apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Minato tertawa dalam hati. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara, sehingga membuat gadis berambut merah marun itu tersentak kaget.

"Uzumaki-san, kulihat kau suka sekali duduk di sini," ucap Minato, tanpa menatap ke arah Kushina.

"Kau memata-mataiku-ttebane?" Kushina memicingkan matanya.

"Eh, tidak. Kebetulan di belakang hutan itu adalah tempat latihanku. Jadi, aku sering melihat Uzumaki-san duduk di sini," ucap Minato seraya menunjuk hutan di belakangnya. _"Dan menjerit-jerit setiap 2 menit sekali,"_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Souka …" Kushina mengurangi kadar tatapan sinisnya pada Minato. Dia menatap ke depan dengan menerawang. "Itu karena tempat ini sangat nyaman ... Entah kenapa, setiap datang ke sini, amarah dan rasa lelahku langsung lenyap," jawab Kushina.

"Mungkin itu karena angin yang selalu berhembus dengan lembut di sini. Memberikan ketenangan dan kenyamanan bagi siapapun yang terkena buaiannya. Membawa pergi kesedihan dan kegundahan hati orang-orang bersama hembusannya," ucap Minato, dia menggerak-gerakan layangannya di udara.

Kushina menoleh ke arah Minato, lalu menatap rumput hijau yang bergoyang-goyang di hadapannya.

"Angin yang membawa kesedihan? Kaze …" gumamnya.

Minato mengangguk, seolah mendengar gumaman Kushina.

"Meskipun tak terlihat, angin juga mampu menggerakkan benda lain," tambah Minato.

"Menggerakkan benda lain? Contohnya?" tanya Kushina.

"Kita bisa melihat layang-layang terbang," Minato memutar-mutarkan layangannya di udara.

"Daun-daun yang bergoyang pada tangkainya, atau bangunan-bangunan yang rusak karena angin. Bahkan angin yang berhembus pun dapat membuat rambut Uzumaki-san menari-nari di udara dengan indah," Minato melemparkan cengirannya ke arah Kushina, lagi.

Dan, lagi-lagi Kushina memerah tanpa sadar. Dia segera melotot ke arah Minato. "K-Kau mengejek rambutku, ya?!"

Minato sontak kaget luar biasa karena tiba-tiba mendapatkan kiriman deathglare dari Kushina. Apa kata-kata tadi terdengar mengejek rambut gadis ganas di depannya? Minato benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan cara berpikir Kushina.

"Eh?! Aku memujimu, Uzumaki—"

"Panggil aku Kushina!"

"Apa?"

"Kau panggil aku Kushina, dan aku akan memanggilmu durian kuning!" putus Kushina, seraya menunjuk Minato.

"Apa? Itu tidak adil!" protes Minato.

"Huh, terserah aku. Kau sudah mengejek rambutku!" Kushina memalingkan wajahnya dengan alis bertaut, cemberut.

"Sudah kubilang aku memuji rambutmu," Minato sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk meyakinkan gadis keras kepala di depannya ini.

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba dia tersentak, seolah baru saja mengingat sesuatu. Dia segera mengikat tali layangannya pada dahan pohon kecil yang tertancap di tanah—sejak kapan dahan itu ada di situ?

Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Kushina seraya merogoh saku celananya.

Kushina hanya menatap Minato dengan penasaran.

Minato mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih wajah Kushina dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Gadis bermata violet itu sontak terkejut. Namun, dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"Kau menjatuhkan jepit rambutmu saat berkelahi tadi," ucap Minato. Dia merapikan poni Kushina dan menyematkan jepit rambut hitam di sana.

Kushina masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dia menatap wajah Minato yang sibuk merapikan jepit rambut di poninya dengan terpana.

Dilihat dari bawah sini, wajah Minato mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Ditambah lagi, aroma ini ... Aroma tubuh Minato...

_"Hiasilah hidupmu dengan cinta"_

Ucapan Mito tiba-tiba melintas di benak Kushina.

Minato mengernyitkan alisnya begitu menangkap sesuatu di wajah Kushina. Dia memegang pipi Kushina, membuat gadis itu terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Pipimu tergores," ucap Minato, menatap serius pipi kanan Kushina yg terdapat tiga garis kemerahan seperti darah.

"I-Itu bekas cakaran anak-anak brengsek tadi. Sudah, menjauhlah dariku," Kushina menepis tangan Minato dari pipinya dan sedikit memberi jarak antara dia dan Minato.

Dia terdiam, pikirannya berkecamuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang bermunculan di dalam kepalanya.

Kenapa dia menjadi tegang begini? Kenapa jantungnya berdebar? Ada apa ini? Dia baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini.

_Mito-sama, apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku?_ batin Kushina.

"Kushina,"

Kushina segera menoleh ke arah Minato yang menatapnya dengan senyuman ramahnya seperti biasa.

"Apa?" sahut Kushina.

Minato menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan canggung, "Itu, anu. Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin berteman denganmu. Aku selalu berusaha untuk mengatakannya, tapi Kushina selalu galak padaku," ucap Minato.

Violet Kushina melebar penuh kekagetan. Dia memandang Minato dengan tatapan apa-kau-sedang-bercanda?

Namun ucapan Minato selanjutnya langsung meluluhkan hati Kushina.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu? Aku ingin mengenal Kushina lebih jauh lagi," ucap Minato, tersenyum lembut.

Kushina segera menahan nafasnya, matanya terus menatap Minato dengan tidak percaya.

Dia ingat. Senyuman itu. Senyuman yang diberikan Minato saat laki-laki itu menolongnya ketika dia diculik beberapa bulan lalu.

Saat melihat senyuman itu pun, jantungnya juga berdebar-debar seperti saat ini.

Bahkan wajah Minato yang tersenyum ramah dan rambut pirangnya yang tertiup angin saat ini benar-benar sama persis seperti malam itu. Di mana laki-laki itu pertama kali memuji rambutnya.

_Mito-sama, apakah ini yang disebut cinta?_

Dia serasa seperti berada di angan-angan hingga dia yakin dia bisa terbang ke langit ke tujuh saat ini juga.

"Kushina?"

Minato mengernyitkan alisnya mendapati Kushina sama sekali tidak merespon pertanyaannya. Dilihatnya gadis itu hanya terbengong menatapnya dengan wajah merona.

Merona?

Angin kencang kembali menerpa mereka. Minato memejamkan kedua matanya, mencegah matanya agar tidak kelilipan akan partikel-partikel yang dibawa angin musim panas ini.

Dia kembali membuka matanya untuk menatap Kushina, dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati sang gadis telah lenyap dari hadapannya.

"Minato!"

Minato segera menoleh ke belakang, hutan tempat latihannya.

"Eh? Kushina? Sejak kapan—"

"Tunggulah di sana sebentar-ttebane! Aku akan segera kembali! Jangan pergi ke mana-mana!" teriak Kushina dari kejauhan. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Minato, gadis itu segera berlari pergi meninggalkan padang rumput dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa—"menurut Minato.

Minato masih terdiam di tempatnya menatap tempat di mana Kushina berdiri tadi. Tersenyum simpul, Minato kembali memainkan layangannya.

"Gadis yang penuh kejutan," gumam Minato.

XXX

"Hhh..." Minato menghela nafas lelah. Dia mendongak ke atas, menatap matahari senja yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

Menoleh ke belakang, untuk ke sekian kalinya Minato menghela nafas.

Di mana Kushina?

Pertanyaan itulah yang selalu terngiang di kepala Minato. Sudah berjam-jam dia menunggu Kushina di sini, tapi gadis itu belum juga kembali, bahkan dia telah menurunkan layangannya satu jam yang lalu. Kalau dia pulang dan setelah itu Kushina kembali ke sini, bisa-bisa usahanya untuk mengajak Kushina berteman menjadi sia-sia saja karena gadis itu pasti akan membencinya.

"Hhh..." Minato memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin sore yang membelai wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Minato!"

Sontak Minato membuka matanya dengan lebar. Dan dia nyaris menjerit saat itu juga melihat wajah Kushina yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya.

Minato sontak mundur beberapa centi dari Kushina.

"K-Kushina? D-Darimana saja kau?" tanya Minato, tidak bisa mencegah untuk tidak tergagap.

Kushina tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Kemudian gadis manis itu terkekeh pelan, membuat Minato memandangnya dengan heran.

"Aku membuat sesuatu untukmu-ttebane!" jawab Kushina.

"Sesuatu untukku?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangguk mantap. Cahaya kekuningan dari matahari senja yang menimpa paras cantik Kushina membuat Minato sempat terkesima.

"Ne, Minato! Tadi kau bilang ingin menjadi temanku, 'kan?" tanya Kushina, tersenyum lebar.

Minato sontak mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, lihat ke sana-ttebane!" Kushina menunjuk langit di hadapan Mereka.

Minato langsung mendongak, sekilas dia tidak melihat apapun di sana, namun sesuatu yang berwarna kuning terang tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya? Layang-layang kuning itu?" tanya Kushina.

Minato mengangguk.

"Bisa kau baca tulisan di layangan itu?" tanya Kushina.

Minato memicingkan matanya, sangat sulit untuk melihat tulisan di layangan berwarna kuning di langit yang berwarna kuning pula.

"Minato dan Kushina ... Adalah teman," eja Minato, membaca tulisan berwarna biru di sana.

Kushina menganggung mantap. "Benar! Minato dan aku adalah teman mulai sekarang!" dia berteriak riang.

Minato melebarkan matanya, namun dia langsung tersenyum senang.

"Lalu, lihat layangan yang berwarna oranye di sana!" Kushina menunjuk layangan yang warnanya samar-samar tidak jauh dari layangan kuning tadi.

"Ayo ... makan ramen ... bersama," eja Minato, lagi.

"Benar! Ayo kita pulang ke Konoha dan makan ramen bersama!" ucap Kushina.

Minato menoleh dan segera tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja! Ayo!" ucapnya.

Mereka segera berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan berdampingan melewati hutan.

Kushina bercerita dengan riang tentang bagaimana cara dia membuat kedua layangan itu.

Namun, sepertinya wajah gembira Kushina akan segera berganti menjadi Habanero kembali ketika sampai di kedai ramen nanti. Sepertinya gadis itu lupa kalau Kedai Ramen Ichiraku sudah kehabisan ramen. Dan Minato, sepertinya kau harus menyiapkan mental dan fisikmu kalau-kalau Kushina akan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada dirimu tanpa sadar.

Yah, semoga selamat Minato. Maut sedang mencoba mendekatimu ...

—FIN—

…

…

…

AN: Halo! Saya Minako-chan Namikaze mempersembahkan fanfic MinaKushi untuk challenge yang dibuat oleh Barbara nee-san! XD

Etto … Gomen, kalau ceritanya jelek. Habisnya saya udah lama gak nulis MinaKushi lagi. ._.

Dan lagi, sebenernya masih ada satu tema lagi yang sedang saya buat. Tapi, belum selesai karena tugas yang setiap harinya selalu bertamu di setiap waktu luang saya. :D

Buat Barbara nee-san dan Meiko-nee, dimohon penilaiannya! Hehe, mau tau gimana pendapat kalian soal alur ceritanya. Kurasa ini nyaris gak ada hubungannya dengan tema. :(

Oke, cukup bacotnya.

Sampai jumpa di fanfic tema challenge selanjutnya! XD

Salam manis,

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


End file.
